


Awake

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Coma, F/F, F/M, eventual Brittana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brittany has been in a coma for the last seven and a half years. Things aren't the same when she wakes up.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'm no medical expert and i'm lazy so just pretend this is how comas work.

'This day could not get any worse,' Brittany thinks to herself. She had woken up, just like any other day, only to find that her cosy bed in her and Santana's loft was not there, and instead a hard hospital bed. Her rabbit pajamas were no longer, but was a hospital gown that looked three sizes too large. Instead of the quiet ocean sounds of their white noise, monitors beeped all around her. Her wedding ring was gone, and was replaced by a small clip checking her pulse. 

Someone opens the door loudly, blinding Brittany with the lights of the outside hallway. 

"Britt! You're awake!" Santana Lopez says, running over to hug her. 

'Finally, someone who can tell me what's going on!' 

Brittany goes to kiss her wife, but Santana draws back sharply, confusing Brittany. 

"Britt, what are you doing?" 

"I-" She looks over to see Noah Puckerman leaning on the door frame, fiddling with a ring on his left hand. 

"Nice to see you've woken up in time to french my wife." Puck says, walking over and holding Santana. Brittany can't believe what she's seeing. Wife? His? Santana? 

"Noah, leave her alone, she's been asleep for 7 years, give her a break." 

"Seven years?" 

"Yep, and in that time I managed to marry her, and put a baby in her." 

'A baby?' Brittany felt like she was going to puke. 

"San told me you used to get all sexy with each other, I didn't know it would continue after she said yes." 

"No. No it's - it's not." Santana says, she was trying to sound confident. 

"Really?" 

"Puck, I love you. We used to fool around in high school but that's over now." Santana tries to make eye contact with Brittany but all Brittany does is look down and fiddle with the pulse monitor. 

A doctor enters the room, surprised. 

"Ms. Pierce! You're awake!" He runs out of the room, presumably to make some calls. Brittany wishes she could run out of the room, run right back to her bed in her house, next to her wife. But all she can do is cry silently as a handful of nurses ask her questions and give her tests.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you want to see more, tell me! toodles


End file.
